I may have killed your father
by sherlover
Summary: Amelia is the older daughter of Sherlock Holmes and Irene Adler, her life is ordinary and quiet. But everything changes as she follows a mysterious boy to a dark alley and then realizes she has gotten into something that will include their familys past. Sequel to Big changes.


**A family reunion, a boy and a semi-automatic:**

The sound of another shot sounded in her room. Amelia was tired, no one would be able to study with this noise. She got up from her chair and out of the room, she found her father on the armchair pointing the wall with a gun. Daniel, her little brother was next to her dad.

He was only two years older than her, he had also black hair, but his eyes where light blue, and he had the face of her mother. She was already seventeen, next year she would go out of that place to start a new life, far away from that madhouse. "Dad, I'm trying to study, would you mind?" she asked, he grunted, and then said "Bored!" Amelia let out a sight "If you don't stop I will call mum" Sherlock looked at her "and you know she will be furious" she ended the sentence as Sherlock put the gun down and glare at her. She took the gun to her room to make sure they didn't try funny things.

Two hours later she can't keep studying, biology is definitely not her subject. She gets out of her room again, her dad and her brother are watching telly. Amelia takes her coat, she needs to relax and her house is not exactly the right place. "Where are you going dear?" asks Mrs. Hudson, "I'm going to the pub Mrs. Hudson, and no thanks but I'm not hungry" she kisses her cheek and goes out. Amelia walks to "The lucky star", where she finds her cousins. Anthony Holmes was just some months older than she; he had light red hair and brown eyes. He was the son of her uncle Mycroft and her aunt Rachel, also known as Anthea. They kept it in secret until Anthony was ten years old, her grandmother was so upset. Her second cousin was a year older than she; she had green eyes and blonde hair. She was the daughter of John Watson (Amelia's godfather) and Mary Morstan, her name was Emily. And the last one was a year older than she, he had blonde hair and dark brown eyes, his name was Greg Lestrade Jr. He was the son of Inspector Lestrade and Layla Barrows, his ex-wife, but her stepmother was Molly Hooper. They were all like a big family.

"Hello cousin, how's biology doing?" Emily asked, handing her a beer "Judging by the aspect of her face it's not very difficult to deduct that not very well" Tony said before she could answer (They called him Tony because his name was way too long) "I'm glad to see you too" She said, Greg laughed "poor Amy, hey I've heard your brother is learning to shoot" Amelia sighed "Yea sure, he's being home-schooled, that's why I run away." Greg looked at her in compassion "Maybe he could come over the Yard, and maybe my father lets me teach him" Amelia smiled "You think he will let you?" she asked, "Sure" He said.

After a long time chatting, the door of the pub opened. A tall blond-haired, blue- eyed boy came into. Emily whistled lowly, she had reasons to do that, that boy was handsome. Amelia stopped looking at the boy and started talking again with her cousins. A few minutes later Emily kicked her. "Ouch" she said "He's looking at you" She whispered. It was true, from a table the boy was staring at her. She looked at him more closely, and started deducing him. Eighteen years, lives away from here, he looks around him, as if he was being watched or chased and the most important thing; he carries a semi-automatic in his pocket. When Amelia finished the boy went out of the pub. If it was curiosity or something else, she didn't knew, but some kind of instinct pushed her to follow him. As she left Emily smiled and shouted something she didn't heard.

She followed the boy to a dark alley, were the boy turned around to face her. "Do you want anything?" he asked rudely, she froze, there was no logical reason for doing that, for follow a person. "I…um, I was wondering…" the boy looked at her, and laughed." You don't know why you've followed me?" he said snorting, her face went red "I was wondering who is chasing you" she snapped, his face went rigid "What do you know about me?" He said "Except that you're being chased and you have a gun, nothing else. Besides I have deducted that" she said. "You better go away if you don't want to get into any trouble" After she could say anything three men appeared from the nothing and grabbed her, before she could blink she was being pointed with a gun. Meanwhile the boy was fighting with the other two, he killed one and the other stayed a few minutes after unconscious on the floor. Amelia shouted as she heard a shot, she opened her eyes as her captor fell to the floor death. "I told you, you better go home and forget this has happened" When Amelia spoke she did it slowly "Who are you?" she said "If I told you I'll have to kill you" he said, she stared at him "You have run out of bullets, who are you?" she said "I could kill you with my hands" She looked at him, and for the last time she asked "Who are you?", She received an answer, and answer that made her regret her question "My name is Sebastian Moriarty"

Oh, I bet Moriarty will be happy to hear about this. Please review if convenient, If inconvenient review anyway.


End file.
